Adventure Of A Golden Child
by i am mi-chan
Summary: Goody two shoes Giotto Taru has been kidnapped by a rogue rebel years ago. Whisked on an adventure, and finding his sexuality. Everyone thought their little goody wold straight as a stick, him... he didn't care much too much. Years later he is believed to be dead, but what really happened? Now he has returned with his rogue rebel is tow, off onto a new quest. "The dead is rising!"
1. Chapter 1: Our world my view

**Inspired by a picture. Don't know how but it just came to mind. I don't know what to call it yet, just hope you like it. This chapter is just pretty much an explanation of this world. AU by the way.**

* * *

~Giotto's POV

Ummm h-hello my name is Giotto Taru. I'm twelve years old and the son of Alonzo and Regina Taru. They are one of many average middle class families in Kameeraska, we are loved by everyone even Nobles love us;not to mention well respected. I also have a little sister named Ofelia, she's eight. You could say that were a happy family, but all families have their flaws. My sister is bratty and sometimes a jerk… okay she's a 24/7 bitche. My mom is a fashion hypocrite. She says don't worry too much on how you look just throw something on, just don't look stupid. She says school is more important than the clothes you wear. Then she's all like what the hell are you wearing so change now; no matter where you go what you wear is most important. It doesn't matter where if you're only going to school, dress your best. Me and my sister are always like make up yo mind woman. Honestly I don't understand her. My dad works a lot, and I mean a lot. But when I have time to be with him it's fun. We have the most fun when we watch the Show Blue Blood. Our favorite show.

Anyways that's enough about me I'll tell you about my world. It's mostly a peaceful place, much like you're world except a lot less violent. Though at this moment we are at war. There is this thing going around that human evolution is changing, that humans are starting to like people of the same genders. You know like boys kissing boys and girls kissing girls; stuff like that. I'm not too familiar with it so I have no comments on it, my sister says it's revolting. I'm not sure , but I don't think it's too bad. It's not like they're cannibals. Though right now everyone is trying to kill of these types of people so the human race can populate normally; or something like that, I don't really pay attention to stuff like this.

So basically it's full out war between these… gays I believe they are called, and their supporters, against the normals. My parents seem to be sealing me off so I don't become one of _them_, whatever that means. I honestly don't really think about my sexuality, but people say I'll be fine since I'm a goody two shoes. Don't know what gave them that notion. I don't think it matters. I mean people keep saying stuff about true love, and it doesn't matter who the person is as long as you love them. It's total hypocrisy. You're the one who told your kids that, they took it to heart and found true love. Then the parents are all like nooooo, you're the same gender you can't love that person in that manner. Then why the hell did you say it doesn't matter who. You never said it doesn't matter as long as it's the opposite gender. If that's what you meant, oh well my bad you should have been more specific!

Specifically about my lovely city Kameeraska we lately have been attacked a lot by Nebbia Nera. They say they are the strongest yet smallest group in the gay society. They have been threatening us about discriminating, going as far as killing and kidnapping, even sexually harassing people just to get the point across. I think it's a bit much, what do think? I never really think much about it since it's nowhere near the area I live in. Kameeaska is a big place, they probably won't make it all the way here.

Till my next entry, see you my friends.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think. This chapter is pretty much Giotto's journal entry. It just pretty much explains the world he lives in and his thoughts and life. **

**Should I continue?**

**Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: What is this Armageddon?

**So I still haven't thought up a good title but whatever. Let's see how this goes, uhmm if anyone found the first chapter insulting or anything I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose. Honestly I don't have much to say but… on with the show?**

* * *

~Giotto's POV~

Journal Entry 2

_Haha remember how I said Nebbia Nera won't be coming to my town anytime soon… I might have been wrong. I'm freaking out here, gaaaaah what do I do? They are just a few town over. Everyone thinks they'll just pass us since we are just a noble little town… not so sure about that, but if the grownups say we'll be fine then they have to be right… right? Who am I kidding we'll all die at this rate. Something in my head tell me they're wrong. Sometimes I think god hates me. _

_On another note tomorrow is my birthday… I hope they can at least wait for my birthday to pass before they attack, but thats asking for too much. Oh well._

~Narrator's POV~

Today Giotto's thirteenth birthday had finally come, and he was pumped. He wore a gray pinstripe vest over a white button up shirt, gray skinny jeans that had a lace design over the right front pocket. He was happily eating a lollipop whilst sitting on the edge of a fountain when he heard an explosion not to far from his home. He jumped to his feet a ran home praying everything was okay. When he reached his destination his house house seemed okay, but his family...not so much. His dad was trying to stand but kept on struggling, his mom was unconscious, and his sister was tied up and held down by a lady with blonde hair and a beautiful white flowy dress. His eyes met his father. "Leave Giotto, you still have a chance!" his father yelled. A man in strange clothes walked up to him and knocked him out. "Shut up old man," the voice commanded towards the already unresponsive body. Giotto took a step further.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked even though he knew what was going on. "Stop this right now, let them go!" he took a few more steps towards his father.

"Giotto, no!" he froze in his tracks. He looked at his sister eyes wide. The lady held a knife at Ofelia's throat threatening to slit it if she didn't shut up. Alarms went of in Giotto's head but he was too focused on his sister to notice the cloaked figure approaching him from behind. "Giotto! Behind you!" her eyes were fear stricken.

It was too late, the blonde pivoted on his foot to be face to face with a cloaked figure. "You should have ran," the figure said mischievously into his ear. The hot breath in his ear sent shivers down his spine. He tried to take a step back but the figures hand sanked around his waist, the other hand held him by his shoulder. The grip tightened making Giotto's arm throb slightly from the pain. "You not going anywhere...that is if you want your sister to be released." Giotto looked at this person in pure fear. His face resembled a white sheet.

"L-let me go," he struggled lightly. "W-what do you want f-from me?" he asked fearfully.

"Silly boy, as I said we came all this way for you," the voice chuckled darkly. "Go to sleep." he hit the pressure point on the blonde's shoulder, who immediately slumped into his hold. He picked Giotto bridal style and walked off. He knew the whole town was watching. He knew how much this town lived the blonde. He knew how scared they were, he knew how to use this as an advantage. He decided to mock them a bit. He nuzzled the blonde's cheek with his nose, "Won't you be fun toy to play with," he cooed. He turned to the lady. "Let his sister go. The rest of you, do as you please." He sauntered off with his prize as pandemonium ensued. The lady stabbed her knife into Ofelia's arm and dragged it down before dropping the girl unceremoniously. She turned to look for her boyfriend, who was most likely having fun terrorizing people.

"Deamon!" she yelled running into the crowd.

~Giotto's mind~

What's going on, I- I think I'm being kidnapped. I knew not attacking on my birthday was too much to ask for. My head hurts and it feels like I'm in water. I seriously need to escape, I hope Ofelia is good. Wonder about my parents. Please just let this just be a bad dream. Something tells me it isn't. God really does hate me...doesn't he?

* * *

**Done! X) I' soo proud of my self.**

**So what do you think. Guess who the lady is and who the cloaked figure is. It's obvious really. Still need help with title, can't think of anything. Oh yes finally have the picture that inspired me to make this put up as the cover image. I don't know how I came up with this story from that picture. I feel so stupid XD**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Continue?**


	3. Chapter 3: In The Dark

**Okay I'm back and ready! I'll ask you readers a few questions at the end. I need you to answer them or you could miss out on a great story! While people on other sites won't, unless you've already read the story on the other site. Anyways here we are. Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. On with the show… story?**

* * *

Giotto blearily opened his eyes. He was so distorted, and hasn't exactly conscious. "W-what…?" he mumbled in a complete daze. He was on a cold wet floor, in a dark room. The air was moist and musty. When he came to his senses, which meant the equivalent to waking up on a Monday for school, he became more aware of his surroundings. The floor seemed to be made of stone, and although he couldn't see, the room seemed to be about the size of a slightly larger than average shed. The he remembered. "Oh yeah… yesterday…" he mumbled solemnly.

The last thing he could remember before completely blacking out was the pained screams of his sister. Just the thought of her screams haunted him. In fact he was pretty sure Ofelia's screams would haunt him for a good portion of his life. If only he had done something. But what would he have done. Maybe if he had listened to the voice in his head that told him someone was approaching him. _Wait, wait, wait, wait...wait. Voice… oh god I'm going mad!_ He began to freak out. "Gah!" he yelled in frustration. Why was life so complicated. Why was anything complicated for that matter. He was supposed to be the average, run of the mill middle class kid. He was supposed to be smart, kind, and well average. Not some hostage for the most dangerous group in the world, and a crazy kid who hears voices in his head. _Wait a minute...hostage? _"How could I forget!" He began to hyperventilate. "I just turned 13, I'm not ready to die," he whined hysterically.

His thoughts were interrupted by a creak. It kinda sounded like rusty metal. "Oh so you're awake," a smooth voice spoke out from the darkness. Light foot steps echoed through the void.

Giotto couldn't sense where the person was coming from. But he had heard this voice before…. _Where did it come from?_ It hit him like a ton of bricks. It was that guy, the one who knocked him out. Giotto began to struggle but found his hand were bound by, chains?

Panic began to bubble in his chest as he struggled harder, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break free. Bile began to rise up his throat as he fought the urge to barf. Silent tears began to trickle innocently down his face.

There was an eerie chuckle. "Struggle as you wish but you'll never break free. Too weak, to naive. You should have run when you had the chance."

The voice was right he should have ran. Even if he might be going crazy he should have listened to the voices in his head. He should have done something, anything. Maybe he should have punched the guy the first time, maybe kicked him in the uprights. Maybe he should have stayed where he was. No, they would have probably scoured the town for him. Maybe he should have ran, ran far, far away. Yeah that sounded just about right. His sister, his parents, his friends. _Just why does everyone put so much trust in me. I mess up half the time, I don't even have any noticeable talents._ He was most likely one of the less useful people. But people still wanted to be around him and asked him for advice. They helped him and gave him gifts. He loved everyone in his city. They loved him. But all he brought them was trouble. Maybe now that he's gone they'll have less troubles.

Why was life so unfair? He began whimpering broken prayer as if the omniscience could help him. " Oh dear kami-sama, Dio, God, Zeus, Athena, Allah, Khoda, Jah, Gott, Dieu, Theos, Dievas, somebody help me."

The footsteps came to a halt. "Oh, praying to the beings that aren't really there are we?" Giotto could hear the pure amusement in the voice. Like the person was mocking him. Giotto growled in response. He wouldn't be sending desperate pleas to said 'non-existent beings' if it weren't for him. "Ooh feisty."

_I hate him!_ He finally decided. Yes, a hated a guy who he doesn't know. He wasn't the quick to judge type, but this guy! He puffed up his cheeks and scowled at the other. Although the other probably couldn't see it, it didn't matter. His scowl would probably look like a pout anyhow. He went from praying for his life to being as defiant as a puffy bird. "W-who are you?" he tried to ask in as much confidence as possible but it came out as a squeak. There was no answer. "I-i a-asked a question?!" he whined. "Answer me!" he whined loudly like a spoiled brat. "Answer me, answer me, ANSWER ME!" he screamed. When Giotto's mad he had a tendency to act like an annoying rich brat who didn't get what he wanted… to the extreme. In other words, throw a tantrum. Still no answer. Strange, usually when he threw tantrums people would comply to his commands as soon as possible. That or be driven to madness.

Very few souls, very brave souls, tried to endure Giotto's tantrums. Lets just say they are most likely wearing a straitjacket in a very white and very isolated room in an asylum on a very stark and barren wasteland of a very abandoned island.

No answer, no freakin answer. Giotto was getting fed up with this guy. First he knocks him out. Then chains him in a prison. Then mock him. Now this guy is immune to his tantrums. _Is he human!_ Giotto was in the middle of his mental rant when a dark chuckle resounded through the room. The chuckle was dark and sent shivers down his spine. He shrunk and let out a scared whimper. A clear sign of vulnerability. "Kuso," he quietly cursed.

The person began to hum. "Seems like you're a bit bipolar, ne?" The voice asked in a disappointment. Giotto didn't answer.

"Wh-what do you w-want from me?" he asked desperately after what seemed like hours.

"I don't want something from you, I want you."

"E-excuse me?"

"Please don't make me repeat myself. You heard me the first time."

"B-but i'm i-innocent!"

"Who said you did anything?"

"Then why a-am I-I i-in a cell? And ch-chained!"

"So you won't escape. You're gonna work with me and my team. But until you see our way then you'll be stuck here."

"Why meeee?!"

"Cause you're basically an idol. You're very famous, even outside Kameeraska."

Giotto paused. _Me...famous._ "Uh you might have the wrong person." Giotto completely denied he was famous. He was normal… for the most part. Sure he was popular, but the normal type of popular. _What would I even be famous for?_

"Believe it or not you are quite the persuasive figure. And you kindness is known abroad."

"Yeah right." Giotto refused to believe it. He didn't remember doing anything special. All he does is be himself. A useless door mat who was sometimes an annoying little fuck. "You expect me to believe you!" he yelled in anger. "All I am is a useless pushover who can't do anything right. Who is nothing but a temperamental brat. So i don't know who this person you're looking for is but… it's not me. But he sounds amazing." Giotto fell silent as he thought of himself. _Yeah… nothing much. Just me._ He smiled sadly at the thought. _I have to admit it would be nice to be that kind of person._

The other laughed at that. "Oh what a gem! You really think that lowly of yourself?"

Before Giotto could answer he felt something on his cheek. Something, something…. something, wet? It kinda felt like when his mom kisses him on the forehead when he wakes on his cheek.

Loading…. 0%

Gathering Information…. 15%

Processing Information…. 48%

Starting up memory file…. 54%

Searching files… 72%

Matching data…. 95%

Match Found… 100%

Error! Error! Brain OVERLOAD!

Giotto fainted.

"Well that was unexpected."

* * *

**Thankyou for being patient. It's just that I've been busy on Wattpad. Okay so here are my questions.**

**Q1: Would you like a story on Tsuna going to a parallel world?**

**Q2: Did you like this chapter? Please be honest as possible! I take criticism.**

**Q3: Continue?**


End file.
